It is an object of the invention to improve the deskinning by the processing device of the de-skinner.
It is a further object of the invention to increase the reliability of the deskinning operation since in practice it turns out that according to the prior art the deskinning operations vary in their effectivity depending on the orientation of the poultry parts, in particular the thighs or drums.
It is still a further object of the invention to set up a de-skinner which can process poultry parts in an entirely automated fashion without human intervention.
The de-skinner of the invention is to these ends embodied in accordance with one or more of the appended claims.